


best man

by justlikepomegranate



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Book Of Life - Freeform, F/M/M, I hope lol, Im 6 years late to the party, OT3, Other, Vague Ending, Wedding, do people even read book of life fanfics anymore?, enjoy, i guess, set during the wedding scene lol, there’s not enough content of this pairing, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikepomegranate/pseuds/justlikepomegranate
Summary: Joaquín feels out of place at María and Manolo’s wedding. That is, until he notices their strange behavior toward him.
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	best man

“I now pronounce you  _ husband  _ and  _ wife.” _

_ Stab. Stab.  _

“You may now kiss-...” 

Maria dips her new husband and kisses him deeply, “the  _ groom _ ?” said the marriage officiant. Manolo freezes in shock, but it doesn’t take him long to reciprocate the kiss and his eyes flutter closed.

That last little bit at the end was a stab to his heart, too. Joaquin still smiles nonetheless. It’d be rude and arrogant if he didn’t. He was on the stage as Manolo’s best man for everyone to see. He couldn’t  _ not  _ smile. 

He claps and looks around the room awkwardly. There’s a small silence, but as soon he could acknowledge it, it was avenged by a happy roar of wedding-goers.  _ Happy that Maria and Manolo were married.  _ Was he the only one who…  _ wasn’t _ ?

Joaquin feels uneasy during the whole event. There was a bitter taste in his mouth while he watched the two of them kiss for the umpteenth time that day. He hoped he was doing a great job at hiding it, because he was starting to feel exhausted. Kind of ironic considering that he had just helped fight off Chakal and his whole army of bandits, but  _ this  _ was what wore him out. 

What a lucky man Manolo was. When they were kids and even a few times as an adult, he’d always tell Manolo ‘ _ May the best man win,’  _ as sort of a way to encourage his amigo, never truly ever imagining that he’d be the one who lost. Underneath all of the chaos that his mind and heart was under at the time, there was no denying that Manolo was definitely the better man in this situation. Sure, Joaquin had his medals and his stories behind each one, but when he really thought about it…

_ That’s really all he had. _

It was sad, really. But Joaquin would never admit to it. Not even in his own head.

He always imagined the day when their battle over Maria would end. But never did one of those fantasies end like  _ this.  _ Joaquin was  _ always  _ the winner, and now he was starting to see that that wasn’t fair. He never really let Manolo have a chance in his mind that maybe, just  _ maybe he might lose to him. _

  
  


And now… oh boy, did he wish he knew what he was in for. Sitting here right now was like torture. Of course he wouldn’t  _ actually  _ know what torture truly was like since he was gifted the metal of everlasting life at such a young age, but you get the point.

Sitting here, watching them receive blessings and wellness for their future together was painful. He tried his best to keep his distance from the newlyweds by suddenly showing a concerning amount of interest in the hors d’œuvres. He stared idly at something with chocolate on it at the table farthest away from where Maria and Manolo were interacting with guests. 

Despite inwardly still coping with the idea that his two childhood friends were married, he couldn’t help but wonder about the shenanigans that they’d get into. Would they exclude him from all of their trivial but spontaneously important endeavors now that they were a couple? Would they still spend time together as amigos like they did before all this? Like they did as kids? 

It was shameful, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to be kissed by her. He had always wondered. What would they do when they were finally in private? Manolo was surely in for  _ something.  _ He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of that, but then again, he was jealous of this whole situation, so that wouldn’t really be bringing anything new to the table.

Thoughts upon thoughts settled on him like a ton of bricks on his shoulder. Then as if on cue, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder (thankfully it wasn’t bricks,) and lets out an embarrassing exclamation of surprise.  _ Which is something he’s been doing since he lost his medal. _

“Ay, Brother, it’s  _ just _ me,” 

It’s Manolo. How did he manage to get over here without him noticing? Well, then again, Joaquin  _ was _ completely spaced out. He figures Manolo must’ve noticed that, seeing as to how he seemed concerned and approaches cautiously.

“Hey! I mean…  _ hey. _ Congrats, Manny,” he replies, quickly putting a pep in his voice that definitely didn’t translate the same to his appearance. Manolo glares at him with slight suspicion and starts to worry for his older amigo.  _ Ay, Manolo. Sure he was married now, but that didn’t change the fact that he’s still, and always will be a kind person. Lucky Maria.  _ Joaquin had admittedly forgotten about that while he was at his pity party at the hors d'oeuvre table. “Is everything alright over here?”

“Yeah! Yeah,  _ totally _ . This...  _ This _ is the best.” He hears himself say, motioning to the party that was being had. His eye lands briefly on Maria who was having a conversation with one of the townspeople. Laughing all animatedly. He suddenly remembers that he was talking to her husband a few seconds later and snaps his gaze back to the concerned man in front of him.

Manolo wasn’t completely convinced, but his concern fades slightly and he smiles. “It really is. ...Everything I’ve ever wanted is happening right now. I’m glad you’re here too, mi amigo… I wouldn’t be here without you,” 

Joaquin’s eye widens a bit in surprise. Even on his wedding day, he’s still showing appreciation for his life-long enemy and close friend. “ _ Yeah…  _ I’m proud of you. Really.” He says the last bit with more astonishment than he had intended, but hopefully Manolo didn’t notice it.

They both share a comfortable moment of silence. Manolo moves to stand beside Joaquin to watch the party as well. Then he speaks up. 

“This is funny, but,” he chuckles nervously, “I ...didn’t think I stood a  _ chance _ against you.  _ You know _ ? I thought Maria would definitely pick you in the end.” He says with honesty in his tone and looks up at his slightly taller friend.

That whole sentence was like salt in his bloody wound.  _ He had thought the same thing, but it turns out they were both wrong.  _ It was like he was rubbing it in, though that was  _ far _ from what Manolo was actually trying to do. His words were honest, and soft like raindrops on cement. They fell on the concrete of reality gently, and despite all objections — they continued to fall. 

It was more like reminiscing. On older, simpler days. Here Manolo was, admitting sweetly that his confidence was low when standing next to someone like himself. Someone who had just seconds ago thought about himself with another man’s wife. Someone who would, despite loving them both, would always envy them no matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

“ _ Really _ ? I… don’t know why you’d ever think that. You’re so,  _ so  _ much better than me. I-in pretty much every way, Manny. I’m really glad you won.”

Relief settled heavily on his shoulders as he directly addressed the truth he had been denying for years, right up to Manolo’s face. Though, only he’d ever know the weight it held inside him.  _ Pathetic. Why was it so hard to say that?  _

Manolo’s smile wavers slightly from the overwhelming amount of appreciation from Joaquin. “Thanks, brother...”

Joaquin smirks solemnly and playfully nudges him in the arm.  _ “ _ Yeah. It's... been  _ fun _ . Good job, man.  _ Maria really loves you.”  _ He says, and Manolo rolls his eyes dismissively with a small smile. “Now, come on! We need your blessing too,” 

Before Joaquin could object any further, he was already being pulled along by the other man towards the center of the chapel and presumably to Maria, whom he was  _ very much so _ not ready to face. Said man babbled to gather his scattering wits to try and convince Manolo that Maria was  _ probably tired and didn’t want any more guests. _ But now was no time to be ravelled up in his own thoughts. Oh,  _ no _ no no. Once they finally get to her, Manolo never releases his clutch on Joaquin’s hand, much to his confusion. “ _ Ay _ , Manolo, there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to. Hola, Joaquin,” 

He clears his throat and puts on a more approachable face, unlike the shocked one he had before and attempts to speak— _ holding hands in all.  _ “Maria. Nice to see you…  _ again _ .” He notes awkwardly, eyes glancing down at his and Manolo’s hands for a fleeting second before resuming their uncomfortable eye contact.  _ Well, at least for him it was uncomfortable,  _ but not so that he wanted it to stop. In fact, he’d be disappointed if it stopped… he was just confused on why any of this was even happening in the first place.  _ How did he get here? _

“ _ Okay…?” _ She and Manolo exchange strange looks, though Manolo is the one who seems to be all the more familiar with their amigo’s behavior. “He’s been acting like this all day,” he mentions briefly with a laugh to her and she raises a brow. 

“ _ I- um, _ “

“Wait, ...is everything alright, Joaquin? Oh no... you’re not feeling sick, are you?” Her suspicion quickly melts into concern and she moves in to feel Joaquin’s face with her hand for a fever. Manolo looks concerned now, as well and stands closely behind Maria.  _ At least he had finally let go of his hand now... _

It takes everything inside of Joaquin to tear his gaze from her caring, Valentine eyes and to not lean in to the soft touch of Maria’s warm hand. He could feel Manolo’s gaze on him the whole time, and surely he had noticed the greed in his eyes while he selfishly drank in the loving concern from her piercing gaze, right? But when he looked over, Manolo seemed completely unphased by it. In fact, it didn’t even seem like it was a deal bigger than Joaquin was making it in his own head.

Joaquin clears his throat again and chokes out some words, “Of course… I’ve…  _ ahem. Never  _ been better. Besides… why are you so worried about me on your special day? You guys need a vacation,” He laughs an incredibly forced laugh and pulls away to prevent any further thoughts that he shouldn’t about a married man’s wife. Especially when he was standing right beside them.

“Just because we’re married now doesn’t change the fact that  _ you’re _ still here. You matter too,  _ mi amor _ . You always will.” she had said, and Joaquin did a double take. Did he hear that right?  _ Mi amor?  _

His eyes fearfully flick over to Manolo who was still completely unaffected. If Joaquin were to make any more unlikely guesses, the warm and agreeing smile on his face really made it all the more shocking when it had finally settled in. He didn’t really have anything to say besides a  _ try _ at a normal looking smile. 

Maria threads an arm around Manolo’s neck and adds another shock factor to Joaquin’s silent disbelief by including him in their embrace. Now they’re both at her sides, one more dumbfounded than the other after she takes turns nudging their face with her nose. Again, Manolo is still utterly unaffected by all of this. No one else in the chapel seems to notice either. Everyone just continues on with what they were doing like it was completely normal. Joaquin still can’t formulate any words.

He doesn’t hear what either of them were talking about, but Manolo separates from them and draws close to a table beside where they were standing. He’s too distracted by his closeness to Maria ( _ who still had her arm around him)  _ to notice right away that Manolo was going to a table with a giant cake on it. Maria was the next one to go, her face seeming equally as excited about the nine-inch sugary stack of layers as her husband. She beckons for Joaquin to follow them, and… well,  _ if Maria and Manolo wanted him to follow them, then he certainly wasn’t going to keep them waiting, _ albeit being in too much shock and confusion to do anything other than mutter curt answers like  _ yes  _ and  _ no.  _

They both take a seat to which Joaquin just awkwardly stands between them and watches with a gooey smile. They were doing the most cheesy thing that anyone could ever do at a wedding.  _ Feed each other cake.  _ Well, Maria was feeding Manolo anyways. “Come on, sit down with us you goof-ball,” Maria says, playfully accusing him while she uses her foot to pull over an extra chair for him to sit close by. He reluctantly sits a moment before there’s suddenly a fork in his face. He stares at it dumbfoundedly, inwardly noting that it would be  _ stupid _ for him to not accept this piece of chocolate cake that was asking to be fed to him by Maria. 

“You’re just going to stare?  _ Or _ ...” says Manolo beside her. His mouth was still full of cake, making it a bit hard to understand him, but after a few seconds or so it finally clicked. He wordlessly opens his mouth, to which Manolo chuckles at, and Maria holds a hand under the fork to prevent crumbs from falling into his lap and gently shoves it into his mouth. “Good?” 

He nods, chewing slowly. “...Good.  _ Mhm,” _ and it really was. Joaquin was never a big sweets guy, but there was just something about having someone else’s wedding cake fed to you on someone else’s wedding day that made it worth it. Just this once.  _ Especially when it was the bride and the groom who were the ones enforcing it.  _

And as much as he tried to brush it off as just him being weird, there was just something so off about all of this. Why were they being so… open with him like this? On their wedding day? Sure, they’d been close enough before all this for it to not be  _ completely _ strange, but the way they were both acting after getting married deemed as odd to him. But maybe he was looking too far into things. Maybe this was just their way to say goodbye for a long time. He must’ve gotten hit pretty hard out there, huh?

_ Maybe he would get it checked out later. _


End file.
